The attack of the mistletoe Sequel
by Allysien
Summary: I decided to do another part of Attack of the Mistletoe. AbelAsta. and IonEsther. Please R


_(A/N: I've decided to a sequel to Attack of the Mistletoe :P. Please R&R)_

Esther and Ion drank their wine in quiet. Both were a bit embarrassed at the stunt Father Nightroad pulled to get them to make smoochies. They lost track of the priest when he went in his hunt for the Duchess of Kiev, and Ion still had that look like 'I'm gonna murder someone' in his eyes. Ion wanted to kiss Esther, but not like that.

Esther smiled and looked down at her wine. They were served red wine for the evening, and it reminded Esther of the color of Ion's eyes. She looked up to Ion, and saw that he was watching Seth dance with Father Tres on the dance floor. Seth looked like a cute little girl, with starry eyes as she danced. And Father Tres... well, it's hard to tell if he was enjoying the young Empress's company, or was simply bored.

Ion gulped down the rest of his wine and turned to Esther. "So..." he began, not quite sure what to say. "Um... do you think Abel found Asta?"

Esther giggled. "I don't think so. Not yet, that is. I think we would have heard her yelling if he did."

"True." Ion grinned.

They were quiet again, and Esther couldn't take much more of the silence. The party was almost over, and Ion didn't budge from his seat the entire time. Esther put down her glass and grabbed his arm.

"Esther? What are you doing?"

"We are going to dance." she stated, as she led Ion to the floor.

"Why?" he asked.

Esther turned to face him, smiled sweetly and replied. "Because, I'm bored." She put her hand in his, and took his other hand and placed it on her waist. "The fireworks will be starting soon, and then everyone will be leaving afterwards."

"But... Why dance?" Ion managed.

Esther laughed, "What's the matter, Ion? Doesn't the Great Earl of Memphis know how to dance?" she teased.

Ion scowled. "Of course I do, Esther." He tightened his grip on Esther and led her across the floor. Swirling this way, and that. Ion swept her all over the dance floor, and Esther giggled in delight.

Abel had found Asta, and tried his act on her with the mistletoe. However, the Duchess wouldn't have any of it.

"Aw!!" whined the priest. "Come on, Asta! It's tradition to kiss with a mistletoe."

"I said _no_ Father. I do not follow such traditions." replied Asta. She felt her face grow warm, and turned from the priest to gaze outside a window.

"But Asta!!" Abel continued to whine, but it fell on deaf ears.

'I don't know how much more of his constant pestering I can stand.' Asta thought.

At this point, Abel was now bouncing all around Asta, waving the mistletoe in the air, and singing, '_Kiss me. Kiss me. You know you wanna!_' Asta shook her blond head. She was pretty sure that the priest had a few too many cups of wine that night. He was starting to annoy the hell out of her.

Asta turned, pushed Abel out of her way, and started to leave the hall. She walked quickly down a darkened hall, and of course Abel trailed behind her.

"Asta!"

'That's it!' She mentally shouted to herself. Asta turned to the priest and glared at him. "Why won't you leave me be?!" she demanded.

Abel just smiled and said "Mistletoe..." he brought the ornament in front of them.

Asta sighed, looked about to see if anyone was there. The halls were completely empty. She turned back to Abel, and pushed him to the wall.

"Asta?" the priest was stunned by her sudden movements.

"If this is what it takes for you to leave me in peace, then so be it!" she whispered. Her face was burning, and Asta was glad that they were in darkness.

"Asta, wha-" He was cut off by Asta's mouth on his.

As quickly as she grabbed at the priest, she pushed him away just as suddenly. Asta turned and started back towards the entrance of the hall.

"Asta?.." Abel was at a loss for words.

Asta turned her head and said. "What? I kissed you, and now that's the end of it." she turned her face away just as she felt it start to burn again. A few minutes later, Abel entered the hall again, and stood by the Cardinal. The mistletoe still in his hand as he prepared for another _victim_.

Ion and Esther finished their dance, and walked with everyone out to the large balcony as the fireworks started. Lights of all colors showered the black sky, and everyone stood in awe.

"Wow!" cried Esther. The firework display was just incredible.

Ion smiled up at the sky as it continued to light up. He looked over at Esther, and saw that she was standing close to him. Like the rest of the guests, Esther was squealed in excitement over the fireworks. Ion grinned, 'It's cute...' he thought.

Esther grabbed his hand, "Let's get a closer look, Ion." And she led him down the stairs, and into a path that led to a water fountain. The fireworks were now right above their head.

Esther smiled up at the sky, "It's so beautiful..."

"Yes..." Ion turned to Esther. "It is." He smiled, and then saw something danggling next to her head. Someone had placed a mistletoe on the top of the fountain. It was a bit large than the one Abel threw at him.

"Esther?"

She turned to him and smiled "Yes?"

"There's something over your head." replied Ion.

Esther looked up. Normally she would have been surprised to see a mistletoe there, but after what happened earlier that evening she wasn't embarrassed.

"It's alright, Ion." she said. "We don't have to kiss. Father Nightroad just wanted to embarrass us."

"What?" Ion was surprised by her words. He wanted to kiss her, but not with Abel Nightroad watching. Now he had the perfect chance, and Esther was telling him it's ok not to.

"I could tell earlier, Ion that you didn't want to kiss me." Esther turned her attentions back to the sky. "It's alright Io-"

Ion couldn't listen anymore. He pulled Esther close and dipped his head to her mouth. Esther gave a squeak of surprise, but was soon kissing him back.

"I wanted to kiss you..." Ion whispered.

"Then, what are you waiting for?.." Esther wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She parted her lips again, and this time Ion found her tongue with his. This time he didn't pull away until they were both gasping for air. They continued to kiss for some time as the sky rained with the fireworks.

This was a Christmas Ion wouldn't soon forget, and whenever he saw a mistletoe he would think about Esther's lips on his. How sweet she tasted. He couldn't wait ti'll next Christmass.


End file.
